turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Philadelphia
This article is about the city in Pennsylvania. See also Philadelphia, Mississippi thumbPhiladelphia is the largest city in Pennsylvania. It is colloquially referred to as "Philly", and known as "The City of Brotherly Love". During part of the 18th century, the city was the first capital and most populous city of the United States. At that time, it eclipsed Boston and New York City in political and social importance, with Benjamin Franklin taking a large role in Philadelphia's rise. The city was the geographic center of the 18th century thinking and activity that gave birth to the American Revolution and subsequent American democracy and independence. Both the Declaration of Independence (1776) and the Constitution (1787) were signed in Philadelphia. Philadelphia is a major commercial, educational, and cultural center for the nation. Philadelphia in A Different Flesh Philadelphia was the capital of the Federated Commonwealths of America."Freedom", generally. Philadelphia in The Hot War Philadelphia was spared by sheer luck during the wave of Soviet atomic bombings on American East Coast cities such as Boston, New York, and Washington, DC in May 1952.Fallout, p. 390. The Tupolev-4 which was to have attacked it, clipped something tall while flying low, and crashed in a field five miles west of New Egypt, New Jersey, killing all 11 crewmen.Ibid., p. 398-399. Philadelphia was then chosen as the temporary capital of the United States.Armistice, chapter 1. Philadelphia in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'' Philadelphia, along with Washington, DC was one of two American cities destroyed by German atomic bombs during the Third World War. The remains of the Liberty Bell, now a twisted metal wreck, was excavated from the radioactive ruins of the city by expendable American prisoners, and was brought to the German capital, Berlin, where it was kept behind thick leaded glass in the Soldier's Hall.''In the Presence of Mine Enemies'', chapter 1. Philadelphia in ''Joe Steele'' Mike Sullivan wondered why Pennsylvania located its capital in Harrisburg, when Philadelphia or Pittsburgh were much larger and more notable cities''Joe Steele, p. 13. The Republican Party held their national convention in Philadelphia in 1940. They nominated Wendell Willkie to run against incumbent President Joe Steele. Many voters, such as Charlie Sullivan, wondered why the GOP even bothered.[[Joe Steele (novel)|''Joe Steele]]. Philadelphia in "News From the Front" Philadelphia was the site of a turbulent protest against American involvement in World War II on January 7, 1942.Atlantis and Other Places, p. 90. On March 26, the ''Gustavus Vasa'' entered Philadelphia's port to pick up more than 50 American actors, musicians and authors who intended to travel to Germany to help bring about peace.Ibid., p. 98. Philadelphia in Southern Victory Philadelphia fell to the Confederate Army of Northern Virginia in 1862 following the Battle of Camp Hill. This campaign convinced Britain and France to recognize the Confederate States, forcing the Union to surrender in the War of Secession.American Front, pgs. 3-9, HC. In the Second Mexican War, President James G. Blaine ordered the evacuation of the government to Philadelphia following the bombardment of Washington, DC. Philadelphia would remain the de facto capital of the US from 1881 on, and would serve as a military bulwark against Confederate aggression. In the Great War, the Army of Northern Virginia once again advanced on Philadelphia, but was beaten back well short of the city. During the Second Great War the city suffered numerous bombing raids coinciding with Operation Blackbeard including one that killed US President Al Smith in 1942. In 1944, a Confederate-made superbomb was detonated within the city's limits. Exploding on the outskirts of the city, west of the Schuylkill River, the city's government buildings were not affected. Philadelphia's football team was the Philadelphia Barrels. Lou Gehrig was their star player in the 1930s. .]] Philadelphia in Supervolcano As a result of rationing power due to Hydro-Quebec's power shortage following the eruption of the Yellowstone Supervolcano, the power in both Philadelphia and Boston received from 5-8 a.m. and 6-9 p.m.Things Fall Apart, pg. 297. Philadelphia in ''The Two Georges'' Philadelphia was a duchy in Pennsylvania, North American Union. Around 1945, the Duke of Philadelphia's daughter was kidnapped. Along with the theft of ''The Two Georges'' on 15 June 1995, it was one of the most high profile crimes in NAU history.''The Two Georges'', p. 127. HC. Philadelphia in The War That Came Early Peggy Druce hailed from Philadelphia. After returning to the United States from Europe in 1940, Druce, now galvanized against Germany and the USA's continued insistence on neutrality in the Second World War, Druce became active with the Democratic Party, participating in, and even organizing, a number of efforts to support President Franklin D. Roosevelt.See, e.g., The Big Switch, pg 336, HC. See also Loveton, Detina: A city in The War Between the Provinces series that is based on Philadelphia. References Category:US Cities Category:Federated Commonwealth Cities Category:Freedom Category:The Hot War Category:In the Presence of Mine Enemies Category:Places Subjected to Atomic Bombing Category:Joe Steele Category:National Capitals of the United States (OTL) Category:National Capitals of the United States (Fictional Work) Category:News From the Front Category:North American Union Cities Category:Southern Victory Category:Battles of the American Civil War (Alternate Timeline) Category:Places Subjected to Atomic Bombing in Southern Victory Category:The War That Came Early Category:Supervolcano